


Things you weren't meant to See

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: As he took a step back, he heard Ignis swear and then something else that halted him in his tracks.“Don’t stop now.”A clear command uttered in a husky tone.A muffled mumble.Wait, what?He knew that tone.





	Things you weren't meant to See

 

  After a few weeks, the four men had an established routine in the mornings.

  Noct would wander off, rod in one hand, tackle box in the other, in the direction of the nearest fishing spot.  Prompto went along the first few times, but after a while it dawned on him how boring he found the whole thing, standing around while Noct was absorbed in his task, not speaking, just casting the line out time after time.  Epic struggles against man and fish were few and far between.

  Ignis would head off and scrounge for fresh ingredients.  Notebook in hand, Ignis would scour the ground for signs of certain mushrooms, or garlic, or whatever else he could find.  Accompanying him meant being roped into carrying armfuls of vegetables or whatever and Prompto (though helpful most times) found that even more boring than watching Noct fish.

  Gladio would sprint off on a run, and he would sometimes join him, just not every morning.  Gladio was a big guy and Prompto thought that would mean a gentler pace than what he discovered.  Gladio pushed hard, which was something in retrospect he should have expected.  So, while he was keen for the odd run himself, the pace Gladio set was punishing and more often than not, he’d decline.  Besides, being around the man he had the hugest possible crush on wasn’t exactly easy.  And being a sweaty mess around a god of a man like Gladio was less than desirable.

  Which left him at a loose end most mornings.

  Camera in hand, he’d wander off on his own to find something to take pics of, mostly scenery, the dawn light excellent for photographs.  Lost in his own thoughts he would aimlessly wander, pointing his camera at anything he found interesting.

  This particular morning his eye was caught by a familiar spike of ashy brown hair peeking up from behind a rock.  Ignis.  He strolled closer, thinking perhaps Ignis was taking a short break from his gathering, but as he approached he heard a distinctly low moan coming from the man and watched as Ignis tipped his head back, mouth open, eyes closed behind his glasses.

  Prompto flushed, he’d obviously caught Ignis in some private time and he wasn’t about to embarrass the Advisor by making his presence known.  Six, they all needed a moment alone at some point, Ignis was no different, he guessed.  He’d just never really thought about it.  They were all healthy young guys, so why Ignis would be different he didn’t know.  And here was the proof.  He winced as he made to back up, Ignis letting out a particularly loud groan.

  As he took a step back, he heard Ignis swear and then something else that halted him in his tracks.

  “Don’t stop now.”

  A clear command uttered in a husky tone.

  A muffled mumble.

  Wait, what?

  He knew that tone.

  Prompto skirted around the rock silently, keeping back so he was hidden in the shadows, another smaller rock hiding the other person from view.  Ignis was pushed up against the bigger boulder, shirt pulled open, face flushed as his hands disappeared from view, but from the way they were moving, he was holding someone in place.

  “In a minute, just…let me…then your turn,” Ignis said, peering down at the ground.

  What he saw next had Prompto clapping his hand over his mouth.  Ignis threw his head back again, throat taut as he came, teeth gritted, back arching off the rock.  But it was the shock of black hair appearing, Noct surging up to kiss Ignis that made him stumble.

  He staggered around for a clearer view, peeking from behind a tree, hand still over his mouth, other hand hanging at his side, camera forgotten.

  Noct was shuffling his cargo pants off, spinning Ignis and himself around so that Noct could plant his hands against the rock, his ass presented to Ignis who knelt swiftly and parted the Prince’s cheeks, face pressed against them as he tongued the ring of muscle, his own pants still around his ankles.

  He watched in stunned wonder as Ignis worked at Noct’s ass, one hand low on Noct’s back, the other between his own legs, stroking his cock back to life.  Noct twisted his head to watch, licking his lips, looking thoroughly debauched.

  “Lube, baby,” Noct said, flicking his hand with a shower of blue sparks, and then presenting the bottle to Ignis, who grabbed it with the hand that had been holding Noct in place.  Prompto snuck closer, from tree to tree, keeping hidden as he inched his way into a better spot.

  Ignis raised himself to full height, popping the cap on the bottle and coating his fingers as he lent over Noct’s back and pressed a kiss to the Prince’s shoulder.

  “Ready?” he asked, accented voice rough and hoarse.

  “Fuck yes!” Noct answered, canting his ass back to Ignis’ fingers.

  The needy whine from Noctis had Prompto shifting, palming himself through his now uncomfortably tight pants.  Gods, this was better than porn.

  He thumbed the button on his pants open, pushing them down around his thighs and grabbed at his cock, fingers curling around it as Ignis probed Noct’s ass.

  “You’re tight, love,” Ignis said, nibbling at Noct’s ear, fingers pumping in and out.  From Prompto’s position he could hear the lewd squelch of the lube as Ignis worked it into Noct.  And, Gods, if that didn’t make his cock twitch even more.

  “It’s been…fuck…been a few days…still gotta bring…shit, right there, baby…nngghh…gotta bring fish back…or…” Noct trailed off as Ignis worked harder, one hand on his own cock, stroking faster.  Noct was pushing against Ignis’ hand, “please…need you.”

  “A little longer, love…I have no wish to cause to you to walk oddly,” Ignis chuckled, twisting his hand and Noct groaned thickly.

  A twig snapped behind Prompto and he spun to find a pair of amber eyes pinning him to the spot, then a large hand clamped over his mouth.

  “You found out their little secret, huh?” Gladio murmured against his ear.

  Prompto nodded against Gladio’s palm, eyes wide.

  “Guess you know mine now too, they’re fun to watch,” Gladio whispered, mouth ghosting over the shell of Prompto’s ear and Prompto shivered.  “Turned you on?”  He nodded into the palm again, no point denying it, he’d been caught fist around his cock.  “Watch, it’s about to get _real_ good, blondie,” Gladio murmured, spinning him around, holding him flush against the solid wall of his chest.  Prompto gasped roughly into Gladio’s hand as he felt something very hard and insistent against his lower back.  He almost gave them away when Gladio’s other hand brushed his aside and took over stroking his cock.  “Is this ok?” murmured in his ear.  Prompto nodded eagerly, Gods, it was more than ok.  He melted back against Gladio as his eyes tried to focus on Ignis and Noct.

  Gladio pulled his hand away from his mouth, fiddling between them and Prompto could only guess that he’d pulled his leather trousers open, feeling that hand start to stroke in time with his other around Prompto’s cock.

  Ignis in the meantime had coated his own cock and was lining up behind Noct, bending his knees a little as he thrust in slowly, Noct shoving his fist in his mouth to stop crying out.

  “Gods, Noct,” Ignis ground out, halting with just the head inside, hands on Noct’s hips, fingers digging in.

  “Would you like to be in Noct’s position right now,” Gladio whispered in Prompto’s ear, “bent over while I feed my cock into your ass, make you squirm and scream.”

  Prompto whined deep in his throat, trying desperately to keep quiet as Gladio’s fist slid up and down his shaft, “yeah,” he whispered back.  Gladio twisted his fist on the upstroke as Ignis thrust forward, hips flush against Noct’s ass.

  “Shit, baby,” Noct cried out as Ignis began to roll his hips slowly.

  “I wish we could be doing that,” Gladio growled low, “wasn’t expectin’ company, so this’ll have to do.  Been watching your perky ass, been wantin’ to wreck it, watch you stretch open around my cock as I drill into ya.”

  “Gods, please…” Prompto hissed.  “Gladio…”

  “Damn,” Gladio murmured, “love the way that sounds,” fist pumping harder, other hand rubbing against Prompto’s ass as he pulled at his own cock.  Noct was pushing against the rock as Ignis thrust forward roughly, meeting him, rocking his hips back.  Ignis was panting harshly, cheeks red, bent over Noct’s back.

  Prompto felt the coiling in his gut, hips stuttering forward as he released all over the ground, Gladio humming as he slicked the come over his softening length.  Prompto shoved Gladio’s hand away and dropped to his knees, tongue flicking out to lick at Gladio’s cock, the Shield groaning low in his throat as he let Prompto take over.  Prompto open his mouth wide, sucking around the head of the monster cock as Gladio’s fist worked at the shaft.

  Gladio shifted them so Prompto could still watch as well as suck.

  Ignis had pulled out and was in the process of lifting Noct’s leg and pressing him against the rock and shoving back in, Noct gripping hold of Ignis’ shoulders, their mouths fused together.  Prompto could make out the flash of tongue between them, the flex of Ignis’ ass, the sheen of sweat on Noct’s face and best of all, the pulse of Gladio’s cock in his mouth.

  “Gonna come…want it in your mouth?” Gladio hissed.

  Prompto nodded as he shifted his gaze up to meet darkened amber eyes, watching in fascination as Gladio lost control, biting his lip, fist pumping as Prompto sucked harder, swallowing around the head as Gladio spilled into his mouth.

  Gladio sank to his knees and grabbed Prompto’s face, thrusting his tongue between Prompto’s lips, kissing him deeply.  They were caught up in their kiss for long moments, ignoring the rising cries of Noct and the deep growls of Ignis.

  They both pulled their pants up and fixed themselves, turning back to see Ignis rutting against Noct, heedless of anything other than each other, Gladio hugging Prompto back against his chest, pressing kisses into blonde hair.  Noct was off the ground fully now, legs wrapped around Ignis, holding on for dear life as Ignis pounded into him, his head thrown back, Ignis mouthing at the expanse of throat.

  Ignis sank down onto his knees, unable to hold them both up any longer, Noct pushing him back and riding him like his life depended on it, Ignis’ eyes fixed on Noct, hand coming up to cup Noct’s cheek.

  “Shit, should we be watching this, big guy?” Prompto whispered, guilt flooding him as he spied on the tender moment, it was obviously far more than just a physical encounter.

  Gladio chuckled quietly, “they know that I watch them sometimes, fuckin’ exhibitionists, why do you think they do it out here where anyone could see?”

  “So…why the…why did they keep it quiet from me, I mean I really don’t care that they fuck like rabbits,” Prompto said, turning to look up at Gladio.

  “I guess they got used to keeping it secret, I walked in on ‘em years ago, so I wasn’t a problem, I think you worried them, like you might think you were intruding or something.  They had to hide it at home, it just became habit,” Gladio shrugged, “but they’re kinky fuckers, when they worked out I had spotted ‘em, they stopped trying to find more private places.”

  “So…they’ve been together for years?  It’s not just…a fling?” Prompto asked.

  “Hell no, they’re stupid about each other,” Gladio said, smiling down at Prompto, “kinda like how I feel about you, blondie.”

  “Oh!”  Prompto flushed, “really?”

  “Yeah, really,” Gladio said kissing Prompto on the tip of his nose, “been wantin’ to find a way to let you know.”

  They both stared at each other for a moment, then Prompto pulled Gladio down for a searing kiss, “you coulda just told me.”

  Gladio actually blushed, Prompto thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

  Both men grinned and turned back as Ignis groaned Noct’s name, Noctis leaning back, mouth open, then slumped forward on Ignis chest to be cradled and kissed.

  “C’mon, they’re done and it won’t be too long before they head back to camp,” Gladio said, pulling Prompto to his feet and keeping hold of his hand as they made their way back.

  Prompto and Gladio had been back at camp around twenty minutes before Ignis made his appearance and Prompto sniggered.

  “Grass in your hair, Iggy,” he said and outright laughed when Ignis narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

  Noct sauntered in a few seconds later and then paused as he took in Prompto chuckling in his camp chair as Ignis combed grass out of his hair.

  “He knows,” Ignis drawled.

  Noct rounded on Prompto, eyes wide with worry.

  “No probs, dude, guess you two won’t mind if Gladdy and me have our own room next time we’re in Lestallum,” he said between giggles.

  “Well, shit,” Noct mumbled scratching at his hair and scowling at the ground.

  Ignis strolled over and very deliberately leaned over Prompto, hands planted on the arms of the chair, almost nose to nose with Prompto.  The blonde gulped, blue eyes impossibly wide.  Shit, was he about to die.  Murder by Ignis.

  Then Ignis grinned, all teeth and crinkled eyes and kissed Prompto on the cheek before rising up and dragging Noct to the tent.

 

 


End file.
